Kitsune Potter: Tale of a Hanyou Wizard
by Ethorin
Summary: Title says most of it, Lily is Alive and Fumbledork is a Manipulative Conniving bastard, Fudge is Sincere but Ineffective, Snape is not loyal to Dumbledore and is NICE kind of anyway story is complex, have Edited it because of story not needing some stuff
1. Prologue

_Kitsune Potter: Tale of a Hanyou Wizard_

_ A Harry Potter and InuYasha Crossover Fan Fiction_

_ By, Ethorin Silverthorn_

_Disclaimer: I do not own legal rights to Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh!, InuYasha, or Rurouni Kenshin, I am not making a profit on this work of Fan Fiction, do not sell, rent, or otherwise exploit this work of Fan Fiction, I am writing this work for the sole purpose of private entertainment. This Diclaimer applies to all chapters of this work of Fan Fiction_

_A/N: any Pairings will happen because the characters want them to, James/Lily Lily/Severus are the only already set pairings, and I will probably be avoiding any others, I will also be avoiding any in-depth dealings with them, I am autistic so I suck at dealing with relationships :P_

_Information regarding the Basic Assumptions and Pre-Conclusions that form the basis of this Tale:_

_Were-Creatures(Werewolves, Werecats, and the like) are humans who have been given the blood of a Demon, depending on the type of Demon the Were-Creature is different, _

_Sirius is a Dog-Demon,_

_the Avada Kedavra operates by interfering with various vital functions of the brain, when used on a Hanyou or Demon it doesnt work properly and merely places them in a coma-like state,_

_Harry is a Hanyou(half-Demon)_

_Voldemort's Avada Kedavra was reflected by Harry's Youki under the influence of his Magic,_

_ Prologue__: A Missing Hero_

_ Albus Dumbledore was not a happy Wizard, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, had vanished, his intent to place him with his muggle relatives to shelter him from the influences of those who would use him for personal power(himself excluded of course), had failed. Somehow he had vanished from the Potter home. Jame's & Lily's corpses were still there and Severus was certain that HE, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, had betrayed him and let Lily die while protecting Harry, and though he stayed in order to avoid Azkaban he was no longer loyal to Albus. So very very problematic the situation had turned out to be, fortunately he had received an owl stating that Harry would go to Hogwarts when he turned Eleven, though it also informed him that Albus would not be permitted access to the Potter Vaults while Harry was gone, or even when he returned, this was troubling as Albus had been utilizing the vast Potter fortune to fund his endeavors to become a 'power behind the throne', it had been going so well too._

_ Cornelius Fudge was not a happy Wizard, Harry Potter had vanished, Dumbledore had no clue what was going on and his head hurt(lolz Fudge is so childish :P), moving on, at least Voldemort was gone. That was the only GOOD news he'd had all month, he still couldn't pin Lucius as a Death Eater, it really was too bad he couldn't just force him to take Veritaserum, oh well, with Voldemort __gone Lucius couldn't really get up to much, could he?_

_ Lily Potter was NOT a happy Kitsune, her human love was dead and she needed to protect her Hanyou Kit, she couldn't bring him to the main family, too many of them were pompous stuck up blood purists, they would abuse him horribly. She could maybe bring him to one of the minor branch families, maybe the one she was from._


	2. Chapter One

_Kitsune Potter: Tale of a Hanyou Wizard_

_A/N: From now on all chapters will be in this format_

_Chapter One: Introduction to the Life of a Hanyou_

_ Harry was running through the forest that he lived in with his mother, and a few other families of Clansmen, they were playing Hide and Seek, it was fun, plus it helped them train their Illusions, Harry was the best, both at Piercing and Maintaining the Illusions. His mother said it was because his father was a 'Wizard', she was always sad when she spoke of him, she always had a faraway look in her eyes. When Harry asked Uncle Sirius why he said "He was her Mate, its only natural for her to miss him, normally she would be totally withdrawn right now. The only reason she's still here is because she needs to protect you." When Harry had asked Uncle Sirius why he needed to be protected Uncle Sirius told him, "You're a Hanyou, a Half Demon, some of the older more conservative clansmen hold that against you, there are only two real reasons you haven't encountered this yet, the first is that your mother is a child of Shippou, and he is the Taiyoukai and doesn't like it when Demons discriminate against Hanyou. The other is that your so good at using your Youki, you're the best of your generation so they don't have any basis for any sort of discrimination." Harry often mulled over this conversation, he figured it explained why the others were so angry when he Pierced their Illusions, and so frustrated when they couldn't find him, it was probably because their parents got mad at them and maybe punished them every time it happened, he also understood that it meant he always needed to be better then most so that he, and his mother would be safe. After all Uncle Sirius had also told him, "If you fall behind enough they might use it against you, and many of them are resentful toward your mother, so they would probably try to use it to attack her as well. They can't actually get violent because of clan rules, but that doesn't mean they can't make it very hard for her." So Harry was always doing his best to stay at least slightly ahead._

_ But that was only part of the reason, the other was that, after all, he was part Kitsune, and Kitsune lived to annoy others, and Harry knew full well that the others always got annoyed when he managed to hide from them for the full two hours the typical game lasted, or when he managed to find them all before even a half hour had passed. Once he managed to find them all in under five minutes, took him ten more to Pierce the Illusion though, they had all ganged up to try and hide under a mass Illusion, Harry couldn't Pierce it normally, but then he figured out that by 'Twisting' several 'Strands' of Youki together and making a sort of 'Spear' and sending it spiraling into the Illusion he could break it surprisingly easily, so he did that whenever they tried a mass Illusion, and they quickly stopped doing it and started hiding alone again. Harry could easily Pierce any number of solo Illusions but still used the method he used on the mass Illusions since it used less Youki, he was even working on using it to break Barriers, and use it as a Physical attack, he found out that the tighter he 'Spun' the 'Strands' of Youki, and the tighter he 'Spun' them together the stronger the 'Spear' was, and the more the 'Spear' rotated the harder the Youki was to control, but the more power the attack had, Uncle Sirius thought it was because 'Spinning'(as Harry was calling it) worked a lot like the way you made cloth, Uncle Sirius suggested Harry try making a Barrier or weaving his Illusions the same way to make them stronger. Harry liked the idea but the results when he lost control of his Youki when he made the 'Spear' were bad enough, so Harry wasn't eager to try making a Barrier or weaving an Illusion like that till he had enough control._

_A/N: yeah the chappies are kinda short right now, still getting the ball rolling, this is actually more then ive ever written at once for something thats not a school project, :P! Its only been a day and I'm already on one persons Story Alert list, and another persons favorited this story YAY!_


	3. Chapter Two

_Kitsune Potter: Tale of a Hanyou Wizard_

_A/N: I will NOT be writing the actual letter as I'm relatively sure its a form letter_

_Chapter Two: In which a Hanyou receives a Letter_

_Harry was not doing much right then, the daily game of Hide and Seek was over, none of his cousins ever wanted to play with him. And ever since his Eleventh birthday his mother had become even more withdrawn from everyone, even Harry. Uncle Sirius said it was because she had held off mourning for so long already, and that she couldn't hold it off for much longer._

_Harry was very surprised when he saw an owl flying around during the day, and even more surprised that it headed for him, most animals stayed away, except for snakes, and foxes. Harry got along with foxes better then most of his cousins, so they could never get them to spy on him or help them with their pranks when he was the target. Harry could talk to snakes, though no one but Uncle Sirius knew that._

_While he was musing about his odd relationship with snakes the owl actually landed on him. That snapped him out of his reverie pretty quick. What was even odder was that it was holding up a talon for him to inspect. When he looked at it, he was so shocked he jumped up in surprise, surprisingly the owl just flapped a bit to steady itself and looked at him almost reprovingly._

_When Harry looked at the talon closer he saw an envelope made of parchment tied to the talon with some sort of twine. Harry figured that the owl wanted him to take it off, so he did, when he saw that it was addressed to him he opened it, it was inviting him to a school called, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', Harry was intrigued by the name of the school since his mother had told him that his father was a 'Wizard'. Harry decided to show his mother the letter._

_Lily's POV_

_She was lonely, oh so lonely, it was so dark she wanted to howl, but she couldn't, she couldn't mourn until her kit was safely at Hogwarts, she had sent a letter to Severus to ask him to take of her kit when he went to Hogwarts. She knew Severus would. Her kit was the only light she had, she couldn't lose her only kit._

_Her ears twitched as she heard her kit approaching, her nose twitched, she smelled parchment. The Letter had arrived, finally, her kit would be safe at Hogwarts, Severus would make sure of it. She could finally start to mourn, but first she had to tell her kit somethings about Hogwarts, she had to warn him of Dumbledore._

"_Harry, you got a Letter didn't you?" She asked._

"_Yes, mother, its from Hogwarts, can I go?" Her kit replied._

"_Yes, you need to go, Harry, but first, I need to tell you some things." She said._

"_What things mother?" Her kit asked._

"_Be wary of the Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, don't trust him," She told her kit. "Don't trust any of the teachers except for the potions professor, Severus Snape, and whatever you do, don't get placed in Gryffindor, it would be too easy for Albus to manipulate who your friends are if your in Gryffindor."_

"_Alright mother, I'll remember." Her kit said_

_And that was all she knew as she let loose the torrent of grief she had held inside for ten long years._


	4. Chapter Three

_Kitsune Potter: Tale of a Hanyou Wizard_

_A/N: I will be skipping Diagon Alley, I will be skipping the second Hanyou's Hogwarts Letter, Harry's Wand is made from one of Sirius' Fangs and a strand of Lily's tail fur, it was made when Harry was younger and he was tested for it then, the other Hanyou's wand is also made from Demon Fang and Tail Fur, yes Harry still gets Hedwig, and calls her Hedwig, I'm too lazy to do anything else, sorry, one deviation from Canon, Harry doesn't meet Draco in Madame Malkins._

_Chapter Three: Two Hanyou on a Train_

_Harry met the other Kitsune Hanyou while looking for Platform 9 and Three Quarters, he had already figured that the Platform was hidden behind a barrier of some kind and just hoped that his Hanyou nature would let him through. While he was scanning for it he noticed another Youki aura that felt, similar, to his own. It seemed that the Hanyou had noticed him too since he approached and said, "Hi, I'm Ethorin Silverthorn, and you?" _

_Harry had replied, "Harry Potter, do you happen to know if the barrier will let Hanyou through?" _

_Ethorin had replied, "It seems to be keyed to the presence of magic in a being, so it should." _

_Harry said, "Oh, that's good, let's go through then."_

_Ethorin ended the rather short conversation by saying, "No reason to delay."_

_As the two walked through the barrier, dragging their trunks, which would probably have been almost to drag for a full blooded human, seeing as they were full of various odds and ends the two Hanyou had brought with them, either for pranks or because of sentiment. Both Hanyou were surprised by the garish red, Ethorin said, "Never seen a red so, well... awful, before..."_

_Harry replied, "I know, I have seen some pretty awful colors, one of my full demon cousins maintains an illusion of hot pink... ugh, just ugh... but this is almost worse."_

_Ethorin said, "Meh, wanna put an illusion of it being black as a new moon on it?"_

_Harry gleefully replied, "Oh, let's, that would be fun."_

_As the two Hanyou settled deep into their meditative states and began weaving a permanent Illusion(after all, they still had a full hour to get on the train, they had both arrived rather early just to be safe) the humans on the platform began to feel that something was wrong, and then, as the Illusion took hold, the train rippled, and then it was black as a new moon, no color deviations at all._

_As the humans looked stunned, and a few adult wizards began looking about to see who might have cast such a powerful Color-Change Charm the two Hanyou calmly boarded the train and began looking for a compartment. After a few minutes of looking for one that they liked, they found one with an odd blonde and two hulking boys, the two boys reminded the two Hanyou of Oni's, so they decided to have some fun seeing how smart these three were, as they entered Harry asked, "Hey, mind if we sit with you?"_

_The blonde said, "Sure, hey, hang on a second, your Harry Potter, aren't you?"_

_Harry replied with, "Yes, but how did you know that?"_

_The blonde pointed to his forehead, "The Scar of course."_

_Harry asked, "Is it really that distinctive?"_

_The blonde said, "Yes."_

_Ethorin poked Harry and said, "Better do something to cover it up, or you WILL have fan girls, and boys, ugh..."_

_Harry said, "Hmm, your right..." before weaving a simple Illusion, "There, now no one can see it."_

_The blonde looked surprised, and asked, "Was that wandless magic?"_

_Harry said simply, "I'm part Kitsune, weaving a simple Illusion like this is nothing."_

_The blonde said, "So you're not entirely human?"_

_Harry replied, "Feh, does it matter?"_

_(warning: I WILL HAVE DRACO OOC! ever since I read, 'A Runaway Dragon' I have never been able to really see Draco as evil :P, and as im the evil author Draco will NOT be a prejudiced snob, Lucius is an evil Git, but Cissy isn't so bad.) Draco replied, "It will probably matter to quite a few people if you wind up in Slytherin, won't matter to any of the staff, and probably not a good portion of the student body, personally I don't really care, unless you're part Dragon, then I'd be freaked..." when Harry didn't respond for a bit Draco said, smiling, "The Dragon part was a joke."_

_Harry said, "Oh," and then broke out laughing, as did Ethorin, when Draco asked why, Harry began to regain control and said, "I'm laughing at myself, normally it's Kitsune who play pranks and tell jokes, and I just got Joked by a human, oh man, if my cousins ever found out I'd never live it down." and then he continued to laugh and laugh as he sat down._

_The rest of the train ride was rather ordinary as they talked of home and family, and Harry and Ethorin asked Draco about Hogwarts, on hearing of the traits of Gryffindor both looked at each other and said in unison, "No true Fox could ever wind up in the House of the Lion, a Kitsune without sense is a dead one."_

_A/N: Wow, 1 and a half pages, thats the longest chapter so far, Ethorin will take the place of the brains of the group, Draco will replace Ron as the guide in the Wizarding World, and Harry is the troublemaker, as usual :P, wow, my stories only been up two days and I have that many reviews AWESOME!,note: need some OC's for Slytherin as I might actually show them in the Dorms soemtimes.  
_


	5. Chapter Four

_Kitsune Potter: Tale of a Hanyou Wizard_

_A/N: I am Skipping the whole Boat trip, just not sure how to write it, sorry._

_Chapter Four: The Sorting of Three Hanyou_

_Harry, Ethorin, and Draco were staring at the Hat, "So, we get Sorted by a HAT, that looks into our heads, do these people have no notion of privacy at all?" wondered Ethorin._

"_Well, the Hat isn't allowed to say anything about us to other people..." said Draco._

"_My mother told me to be careful of Dumbledore, wouldn't put it past him to get the Hat to tell everything about us." stated Harry._

"_What makes you say that?" asked Ethorin._

"_She specifically warned me against Gryffindor, seems it would be too easy for Dumbledore to control who I became friends with there." stated Harry calmly._

_As their conversation wound down another Hanyou approached, "Hi, my names Elena Silverfang, what's yours?" Elena asked._

"_Ethorin Silverthorn, looks like we're in the same clan, and all Hanyou, intriguing..." Ethorin trailed off as he became lost in his musings._

"_Harry Potter, father was human, got his name." Harry said._

"_Heh, mother must have liked him a lot..." Elena said._

"_Yeah..." Harry said._

_As they turned their attention back to the sorting they noticed that it was Elena's turn, McGonagall called, "Silverfang, Elena" as Elena put on the Hat it actually jumped right off and said aloud, "I REFUSE TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE HOUSE SHE GETS PUT IN!" when Dumbeldore asked why the Hat replied, "Simple, she could go into any of them." _

_Dumbledore then asked, "Which one do you want to go in, Miss Elena?"_

_Elena replied, "I'll wait till my friends get sorted." _

"_Very well." said Dumbledore._

"_Silverthorn, Ethorin" was next, and the whole thing repeated itself. Draco was the only one of the four who got placed by the Hat, the rest went to Slytherin with him, much to Dumbledore's dismay._

_A/N: yes yes, I know this chappie is short and prolly sucks, I just wanted to get rid of the sorting bit, :P  
_


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five: First Lesson: Transfiguration_

_A/N: I had quite a hard time deciding what to do for this chappie, so I wound up doing this, Slytherin and Gryffindor have Transfiguration together._

"_So, how do you think we'll do Ethorin?" asked Elena._

"_Meh, how good are you at Illusions?" Ethorin replied._

"_I'm pretty good, suck at a lot of other things though." said Harry._

"_Same here, I'm pretty good at Plant Manipulation though." said Elena._

"_Same, I'm the best of my Clan at Shadow Alteration though." said Ethorin, "We should do just fine, from what I've read its a lot like Illusion's, just a bit more... real, I suppose."_

"_Like Solid Illusions?" asked Harry._

"_Seems like that..." said Ethorin._

_(A/N: Intro is Canon so I'm skipping that.)_

_As McGonagall was checking on the students work she was quite surprised to see that three Slytherins had perfectly Transfigured their matches, and now had a few very shiny, pointy, metal, perfect needles, "10 points to Slytherin each, for a perfect first time Transfiguration." she said, though she really wished she didn't have to._

_******Time skip through the rest of the Transfiguration lesson******_

"_Heh, that wasn't too hard neh, Ethorin." commented Harry as they made their way out of Transfiguration and to their next class, DADA._

"_Not at all Harry, not at all." replied Ethorin quietly._

_**Scene change, Dumbledore's office**_

"_I'm telling you Albus, I've never seen anything like it, all three of them had an absolutely perfect transfiguration, but when I checked the needle's with the diagnostic spells there was no sign of a spell being used on them at all..." McGonagall worriedly stated._

"_Hmm, that is indeed troubling Minerva... troubling indeed..." mused Dumbledore._

_A/N: I will be skipping most lessons, though we might see them in COMC and DADA from time to time, and we will see them in all of their lessons the first time around, oh w8 COMC doesn't show up till Book 3...that reminds me, should I do the whole series in this story or should I make it a series? _


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six: First Lessons and First Impressions, Part One_

_A/N: yep, this chappie gets all the first lessons except for Transfiguration, which we covered last chappie :P, I am gonna use bold text for emphasis kk._

_DADA, Ethorin had been looking forward to it, until... he entered the classroom, his Youkai senses immediately picked up on it, malice, bloodlust, killing intent, almost every dark emotion known to man and demon roiled within the teacher's, wait, **double aura**... this wasn't right, even Hanyou didn't have two **completely** distinct auras... sure they had an aura that had two different sides, and even divurged a bit, but not two totally different ones.(A/N: Aura sensing is pretty basic, it essentially enables them to get an overveiw of the basic things someone is feeling strongly at the time, at least for our three favorite Hanyou's, as they get older they'll get better at it, its gonna be real handy in Year Four :P) The only explanation was two **souls** in one body... hang on, one of the auras, the darker one, is...** weaker**... not as if it's normally weaker, but as if it's only a piece... a fragment of soul... that might be it..._

"_Hey, Ethorin, did you pick up on it too?" Harry whispered the query to Ethorin._

"_Yes... our professor is playing host to a soul fragment, looks like he knows about it..." replied Ethorin._

"_It's to weak for him to not be able to get rid of it, even it was strong enough, the Headmaster could probably get rid of it..." Elena said, pitching in her two cents._

"_Yeah, with the power we sensed from him... and from the distance we were, his aura totally damped everyone else's auras..." said Ethorin._

_(A/N: the whole conversation up till now has been whispered.)_

"_M-Mr. P-Potter, w-w-would y-you like t-to s-share w-what i-is so a-a-amusing t-that y-y-you a-and your f-f-friends a-are t-talking a-about?"_

"_Ah, sorry sir, just discussing the material sir." replied Harry._

"_A-ah, v-v-very w-well t-then, s-since y-you a-and y-your f-f-friends s-seem to k-know t-the m-material s-so w-well I-I s-suppose y-you a-and y-your f-f-friends w-w-wouldn't m-mind d-doing a-a f-five f-foot e-essay o-on v-vampires n-now w-would y-you?"_

"_Sir, with all due respect we haven't started on vampires, though if you would give us a list of reference material we would be happy to oblige." replied Harry._

_Quirrel's narrowed dangerous and the anger and malice in the larger of his two auras spiked, "V-very c-clever of y-you M-Mr. P-Potter, v-very w-well, I-I s-shall h-have a-a l-list f-for y-you a-and y-your f-friends of r-reference m-material f-for y-your e-essay a-at the e-end of c-class"_

_(A/N: UGH, I HATE WRITING FOR QUIRREL, btw, I just noticed as I was writing Quirrel's name in the above paragraph, its Squirrel without the 'S', gods above why don't I ever notice these subtle puns when I'm reading the books? Xanth has really spoiled me for puns, all of Piers Anthony puns are so obvious, even the pun he made on his name! :P)_

"_Very well, Professor." Harry said, and that was the end of that._

_Fortunately for our Hanyou Trio nothing else happened of note in DADA.(A/N: we never do get a good look at what they study in DADA until Years 3 and 4, we never see it in Years 1, 5, 6, and in 7 they aren't in Hogwarts...)_

_**Scene change/time skip to Potions**(A/N nope I am not doing these classes in any particular order, nor am I really using a schedule, I'm just writing in the order the story flows in)_

_As the class filed in Ethorin noted that the aura of this teacher was even more complex then Quirrel's, it was...** layered** was the best word for it... an outer layer of darkness and vicious aloofness, it was very hard to get past the 'shell' as it were and see the real aura, sadness, hope, fear, and... a sense of having betrayed, and been betrayed, and betraying, and being betrayed... as if every way you could use the word 'betray' had happened or been perpetrated by this man, but... beneath even that... was... **acceptance**... as if he had come to terms with everything about his life, as if he knew what he did wrong, knew what he could have done better, had agonized over why he didn't... and then... accepted that what was, was, and then agonized over how to make it right... found a path... took it, and then though he always looked back to happier times, was resolute in his choice... a very...** Admirable** fellow._

_(A/N: yep, these are my feelings on Snape, at least how he was in the books and will be in this story.)_

"_Mr. Silverthorn, why are you not paying attention?" asked Snape._

"_My profound apologies Professor Snape, I was musing over the most intriguing introduction speech you gave." replied Ethorin._

"_Ah, very well then... although I am pleased to hear such a positive opinion on my oration skills, please do note that you do need to pay attention to the actual class." said Snape._

"_Yes sir, my apologies." replied Ethorin once again._

"_Very good." said Snape._

_As the three Hanyou worked on the potion they were brewing they spoke in an odd Kitsune form of communication, 'Double Talk', a method of entwining two sound patterns together, a method of speech through which Kitsune can commune in secret even in the presence of enemies, so long as said enemies are not other Kitsune._

_(A/N: whenever double talk is being used we will only hear the 'under-speech' or in other words, what they are **actually **talking about, because I don't have the patience to make up trivia, unless we are using another's POV)_

"_Did you notice his aura?" asked Ethorin._

"_Yeah, he is **good**, I would trust him over Dumbledore any day." said Elena._

"_I think... I think he had a history with **both **of my parents, a good one, and a bad one..." said Harry._

"_Yeah, his aura spikes in weird ways whenever he notices you..." Ethorin trailed off in the under-speech, while chattering on in 'over-speech'._

_As class came to an end the potion the three Hanyou had been working on(A/N: for conveniences sake students brew potions in groups in my Hogwarts :P) got an 'E', all three Hanyou were quite pleased with themselves. _

_**Perspective change to Dumbeldore**_

_'How, how is it possible, no matter how deep I search I **CANNOT** find the whereabouts of those three's homes...' mused Dumbledore worriedly, aloud he asked Fawkes, "Just how can three homes, all of wealthy individuals, be hidden so damn well, all three of them are **clearly** used to comfortable extravagance, yet I cannot trace anything..." _

_Fawkes merely shook his head, apparently he was as stumped as his master, he had tried tracing their auras... he had tried tracing their blood, he had tried tracing their ******* souls... he had tried **absolutely every method he could use!** and nothing, absolutely nothing was to be found..._

"_Ah, Severus, how was Harry in class?" Dumbledore asked the newest arrival._

"_Harry did well, far more adept and focused then his father, good thing too..." Severus replied._

"_Ah I see, he did well in Transfiguration as well, only Quirrel has had any trouble with him or his friends so far..." Dumbledore trailed off._

"_So, how goes finding out the whereabouts of Harry's residence?" asked Severus, concerned about the fact that he didn't know where to go if Lily's son needed help._

"_I cannot find a **single trace** of the house, I cannot find even the distortion of a Fidelius Charm, or the magical signatures of **any** other protective enchantments..." Dumbledore trailed off, hoping Severus might know of some Dark enchantments, he, himself, did not._

"_Worrisome indeed..." Severus, apparently, was drawing a blank as well._

_(A/N: skipping lunch, time for Charms)_

_As Ethorin entered the classroom he noticed that the teachers aura was... gentle, seemed to be the best word for it, not gentle as in soft, or dull, but, gentle... it was hard to describe... like a parents aura... it wasn't rejecting you, it... cushioned you... supportive... _

"_Hey, Elena, what do you think of our teacher?" Ethorin asked Elena in Double-Talk._

"_Mmmmm, hard to describe his aura..." she trailed off._

"_He is definitely better then Quirrel, but that's about the extent of what I can tell right now..." said Harry._

"_His aura is harder to read then Snape's..." Ethorin commented._

"_True..." Elena and Harry both said._

_**time skip/scene change**_

_As Ethorin entered the HoM class he noticed something, the teacher's aura was... **flat**... it had no emotion, no expression, no real thought... it was... airy... light... it didn't really have any substance..._

"_Oh boy... this just sucks... this class is gonna be lame..." said Harry._

"_Yeah... I'm gonna take a nap..." Ethorin trailed off as his eyes closed, victim to Binns' soporific voice._

"_I heard some 'yawn' older students saying that the HoM professor never 'yawn' teaches anything but whats in the textbook, shouldn't 'yawn' be too hard to stay on top of it if we read on our own..." Elena too trailed off, another victim to Binns' soporific voice._

_**time skip/scene change**_

_As Elena walked into the greenhouse she felt the aura of the plants, some malicious, some welcoming, some protective, some trying to hide, and above them all, a caring and nurturing aura that enveloped the greenhouse, she figured it was the aura of the teacher and was quite happy to be taught about the plants known to Wizards by such a person._

"_This class should be fun." she commented to Ethorin and Harry._

"_Mmmm, yeah, it should be." said Ethorin,_

"_Hope the plants don''t take to you too well Elena, or it might reveal our secret." Harry replied._

"_Meh, I've got my aura under wraps, you might want to get yours under too Harry, otherwise you might just find yourself under attack..." replied Elena._

"_True, true... got it." Harry said as he suppressed his aura._

_(A/N: well, that's the first impressions, Dumble's doesn't get one yet, his aura is too oppressive for our Hanyou's to get much from it right now...) _


End file.
